


I love you, Woods comma Elle

by laydeemayhem



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: A secret surprise!, A sunny day in Boston, And then another one!, F/M, Friends and Family - Freeform, I cannot help but write fluffy love stories, Love Languages, how to be a supportive fiancé, set after the musical, the hated bar exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laydeemayhem/pseuds/laydeemayhem
Summary: A snapshot in the future lives of Elle Woods and Emmett Forrest, featuring most of the cast of the musical, both of the dogs and Boston (as googled by me). Surprise parties! Supportive relationships! Telling someone you love them over and over again!A seriously fluffy piece because lets face it, 2020 was crap and we could all use a little more love <3
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	I love you, Woods comma Elle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



It’s a beautiful sunny day in Massachusetts when Elle, Vivian and Enid walk out of the testing centre. Not quite a glorious Malibu summer but still pretty good.

Elle slings her arms round Enid’s shoulders and Vivian’s waist and drags them down the stairs, away from the babbling crowd of lawyerly hopefuls. “Well, girls! We did it! We’re full on lawyers now!”

Vivian pats her hand awkwardly. “Not quite, we still have to wait for results. I don’t know about you but I definitely had to think twice about the second of the MEE questions on the first day, and don’t get me started about questions 37 through 49 today, I did not do enough prep for that.” 

“Vivian.” Elle stops in the middle of the stairs and glares up at her from half a foot down, even in her fabulous heels. Vivian pretends not to be the slightest bit shaken by her intensely serious look. “You have absolutely aced the bar and I won’t hear you being mean to my friend. Now if you don’t stop talking down to yourself I will make you snap it out, right here in the street.” 

Vivian raises her hands in surrender. “I give, I give.” 

Enid snorts, snapping the fingers on her free hand, and Vivian glowers at her over Elle’s head. _Teacher’s pet,_ Vivian mouths, and is taken aback when Enid winks at her. 

Elle faces forward again, and pulls the two women in tight. “I mean it, girls. Look how far we’ve come. We are truly excellent!” 

A banged up car has pulled up by the sidewalk, and the window is wound down. “Good afternoon, lawyers!” shouts Emmett, leaning out and waving, his hair flopping about in his excitement. “How’d it go?”

“Emmett!” Elle runs over to the car to kiss him on the cheek. Vivian reckons she might feel sick if she hadn’t become inured to the sight over the years they’d been studying together, they were so damned cute together. She huffs, half in frustration but with a bit of longing thrown in for good measure. 

“Relationship goals, huh?” Enid says, and Vivian nods along absently. They sigh. 

Elle extracts herself from Emmett and bounces back over. “Alright girls, we have lots of errands to run so I will see you soon! Love ya!” 

She and Enid enthusiastically perform the secret handshake they’d thought up one night after drinking too many shots of Patrón, and then she exchanges a gentle hug with Vivian before rushing round to the other side of the car and jumping in. Emmett takes a moment to tip the two women the nod and wink without Elle seeing before driving off.

“She has no idea what’s happening, does she?” asks Vivian, as they watch the car drive off into the centre of Boston. 

“Nope! What a hoot!” 

The car turns a corner, and disappears. Enid turns to Vivian. “You need a ride?”

———

“Alright! So that’s the cake collected, the super secret gift is wrapped and in a bag on the backseat so it’s just the balloons to get and we’re done!” says Elle, scrolling through her phone. She turns to Emmett, eyes wide, and places a hand on his arm, gripping it for comfort. “Is it enough? It’s not a patch on what I’d organised for him on previous years, I’ve just had so much to do with studying for the exams and us moving into the new house and sending out job applications. He won’t hate me, will he?” Her voice has sped up and turned high and thready. 

Emmett takes a moment to glance across to her, before focusing on the road again. He loves Elle’s ‘go get ‘em’ attitude, her drive to be the best that she can be, but he’s still not used to the sudden moments of self-doubt that can hit her so hard, so quickly. He takes his hand off the steering wheel to briefly squeeze her hand. 

“Elle, sweetheart. You’re great to him, you really are. You spoil him rotten. He’ll love everything you’ve got for him, and you can fuss over him for the rest of the day, he’ll love being the centre of attention. So don’t worry too much! You’ve done great.”

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely. Look, here’s the balloon shop. Could you go in and get the order? I just need to make a quick phone call.”

“Sure! Be right back!”

Before she closes the car door Elle ducks her head back in to smile at Emmett, and oh, it’s just as marvellous as the first time. 

“Hey Emmett. I really love you.”

“Love you too, Elle.”

——

_Outgoing Call: Mrs Woods_

“Hey, hi, how are you? Oh great, that’s really great, we’ll be about 20 minutes so you’ll get there just before us. I rented out the whole space. Yeah, it’s fine, Paulette has it all under control. No, she has no idea. Uh, no, no I don’t think the park has valet parking. Sorry Mrs W. Sorry to Mr W too. Thank you again for flying over though, she’ll love it. Yeah, the girls landed last night, I’ve been getting calls from them all day. Okay. Okay. Yeah, we’ll see you soon. Bye!”

_Incoming Call: Terrifying Delta Nu friend #2 - Margot_

“Oh, heck.”

——

Emmett was still on the phone when Elle came out of the shop with the massive bunch of balloons, so she gave him a quick wave which he answered distractedly. She could hear him trying to end the conversation as she opened the back door and started pushing the balloons into the back of the car. 

“Yeah, yeah. _Yes!_ Okay! Alright!” He jabs at the End Call button like he wishes he could slam down a receiver. 

“Everything okay?” Elle pushes aside a few balloons so she can see his face, which is all squinched up like he’s thinking about something. 

“Yeah!” he says, turning to look at her, and then reaching over the back of the seat to help pull more of the balloons inside the car. “Everything’s fine. We good to go?”

“Yup!” 

As she gets back inside the car and does up her seatbelt she side-eyes him, but Emmett seems to have relaxed into his usual laid back slouch and he grins lopsided at her again. “He’ll love it all, I swear,” he assures her, and as usual Elle believes him. 

“Okay! Let’s go!” she cheers, and turns up the bubblegum pop on the radio.

—

Emmett had asked Elle to look up something on her phone so she’s very surprised when the car comes to a stop early and, looking up, she can see the gates of the Boston Commons. 

“What-” she starts to ask, when Emmett covers her mouth quickly with his hand.

“Please save all questions for the cross-examination, prosecution!” He is grinning wildly and his eyes are doing that adorable happy twinkle he gets when he thinks he’s going to surprise her, so she nods until he lets her go. 

“Here’s the plan! You grab the balloons and the secret gift from the car, I’ll get the cake, and then you aren’t allowed to ask me anything until we get to where we’re going. Deal?”

Elle opens her mouth to object (about what, she’s not sure, but come on, she’s just spent the past three years studying to argue!) so Emmett kisses her. Thoroughly. When he pulls back she finds herself glazed over and very distracted. 

“Hmm?” 

“I said, do we have a deal?”

“Uh.. Yeah. Sure…”

She’s still distracted by the time they’ve walked through the park so it takes her a moment to register that the screaming coming from the bandstand is directed at her. 

“ELLE!!!”

She can’t believe her eyes - the bandstand is festooned in pink streamers and glittery ribbons and a banner saying _'Happy Birthday Bruiser!'_ and it’s full of her friends and family from here and from California. They all come running down the stairs in a rush and she’s passed from person to person for hugs. Vivian divests her of the balloons and gift bag, which is lucky because she’s almost bowled over by three screaming ladies dressed more for a day trip to Surfrider Beach than a park in Boston.

“Serena, Margot, Pilar, girls! You’re here!” They squeal together - she hasn’t seen them in a year, probably, they’ve all got so busy with university and such. They’re midway through the Delta Nu handshake when she’s interrupted by her parents hugging her from both sides.

“Button! You look marvellous!”

“Oh yes darling, I simply love that shade of pink on you!”

“Mom, Dad! You came to Massachusetts?”

“Your young man arranged everything! He’s very organised, good job on nabbing him,” her dad jokes as he nudges her with his elbow and her mum giggles. 

“He even got the alcoholic slush machine I suggested! Though it’s not as hot here as it is in Malibu of course. _And_ your dad managed to park _all by himself_!”

Elle laughs, hugging them tight. 

“I didn’t think I’d get to see you before Thanksgiving! I’m so glad you’re all here!”

 _Bark bark!_ The familiar bark cuts through the noise of the crowd. Everyone can see Elle go hearteyed at the sound.

“Bruiser! Where are you?”

Paulette walks down the bandstand stairs with Bruiser in her arms. She drops down to a crouch and places him gently on the ground. “You go to your mama, now, there’s a good boy!” Kyle comes up next to her with Rufus’s leash in one hand, and their newest addition carefully cradled in one muscled arm. Elle waves at them joyfully before reaching down to pick up Bruiser as he yaps happily around her ankles. 

“Happy birthday, my sweetest little Bruiser! Oh, happy happy birthday! And look, all your family is here!” She turns to show him to everyone and they all wave back.

There’s a tapping on her shoulder and she turns to find Emmett holding out the pink gift bag, smiling gently at her. 

“Surprise?” he says, awkwardly. Gosh, but she loves him when he’s bashful. She pops up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, and laughs when he turns bright red. 

“The best surprise! Thank you so much! And Bruiser says thank you too, don’t you?”

_Bark bark!_

“Aw, it was nothing really,” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “You’ve just been so busy, and I know how much he means to you.”

“You both mean the world to me,” she tells him, meaning every word. Everyone around them breaks out into aws and coos, and he goes even redder. 

“Time for Bruiser’s present?” he says, trying to change the subject.

“Oh, of course!”

She reaches into the bag and pulls out a tiny tailored pink suit jacket, perfectly sized for Bruiser. “Here you are, Bruiser! Now we can both be smartly dressed lawyers!” 

_Bark bark!_

—

Sometime later, when everyone’s tired themselves out and they’re all spread out around the grass, sipping on slushies and lazily playing with the dogs and small O'Boyles, Elle snuggles into Emmett’s shoulder and basks in her happiness. “You’re the best fiancé ever,” she tells him, feeling all tingly, right the way down to her fingers and toes.

“And you’re going to be the best lawyer ever,” he says, hugging her in tight. “You’re already the best dog mum.” 

“I love you, Forest comma Emmett.”

“And I love you, Woods comma Elle.”


End file.
